Bret James
Bret James is a professional CAW superstar currently wrestling for MCW. 'Where he is a member of The Canadian Invasion. MCW (1997-2007) Teaming with Jim Michaels (1997-2003) Bret James made his CPV Debut at Bonfire Brawl where he and Jim Michaels won the MCW Tag-Team Championships in a 2 on 1 handicap match against Damien 666. Bret James along with Jim Michaels won the MCW slammy for Tag Team of the Year on December 6th 1997. James was defeated at New Year Skirmish against Damien 666 is a squash match. Tyson and John Maverick were revealed as the mystery tag team at MCW best in the world tournament 1998,to take on [[Bret James and Jim Michaels. They went on to win the titles when James turned on Michaels by attacking Michaels with a steel chair with Rhys Krystiansen leaving a handicap match. James entered the tournament and made it to the finals before being beat by the winmer Leo aries in a 5 star match, and as of today was marked the best match in Mcw at the time. The Canadian Invasion & Various Feuds (1998-1999) Bret James soon started a stable with Rhys Krystiansen called The Canadian Invasion. At MCW 8, Jim Michaels defeated Bret James after getting straight up from the Somersault Axe Kick to hit the Landing Failure to win the match. The Canadian Invasion had their first tag team match at MCW Era 2011 against Jim Michaels and the returning Atlas Johnson. Johnson would turn on his partner with a stiff DDT allowing James to pick up the win. Johnson turned heel and joined the Canadian Invasion in the process. James got his first singles title shot when he fought Chris Grangefield for the MCW International Championship at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011. but was unsuccessful in winning the match or the title. James fought in the Money in the Bank ladder match at MCW Night of Legends 2011 but lost to the eventual winner, Adrian J. James would then start a feud with Infernus & Derek. During the build up to their tag team title match. Infernus & Derek injured both Atlas Johnson and Rhys Krystiansen. James won the MCW Tag-Team Championships at MCW Date With Fate 2011 with an unknown tag team partner. That partner turned out to be James' former tag partner, Jim Michaels. Michaels and James started off the event MCW Immortal saying that it was going to be The Canadian Invasion's night. This was interrupted by Unified MCW Champion, Adrian J and MCW International Champion, Chris Grangefield. After an exchange of words, both Michaels and James for title shots, James at the Unified MCW Championship and Michaels at the MCW International Championship. James made an appearance after Michaels was defeated by Chris Grangefield to assault Grangefield with a lead pipe. James later that night was defeated by Adrian J. James then lead The Canadian Invasion into a 6-Man Elimination Tag Match against K8, Chris Grangefield and Ray Kilik at MCW Revival. But they were defeated. In Wrestling *'Finisher moves Somersault Axe Kick *'Signature Moves' None Championships and Accomplishments 2-time MCW Tag-Team Champion (with Jim Michaels) Category:MCW CAW